Kissing In Cars
by anaxoR
Summary: Coz' thats the only way to go
1. Chapter 1

**dedication: thank you ****Sasu1sSold2Emika**** for your lending me hand! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing biatches! Leave me alone before I attack you with my awesome-ness! :]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* _**Kissing **_ *

_**In**_

_**Cars**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cherrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy! I'm gonna _MURDER_ YOU!" yelled Ino. Haha that's one of my best friends. Ya see, I just drew a heart on her cheek with a sharpie markie. Hey come on! In my defense she was dozing off! There is no flippin way imma let that Pig have more beauty sleep then me! I mean like fer serious! I'm _Fierce_, with a capital F. 'Sides, the heart looks pretty cute...

"Suck my left toe pigalicious! _SUCK IT_" I say while running away from Ino. I sprint down the stairs and go behind Mocha (mmmm she's makin' pancakes!)  
"MOCHA HUN! SAVE ME! THERE'S A WILD BORE TRYNA EAT ME ALIVE!"  
"_BORE!_ IM GONNA SLAP YOU INTO LAST CHRISTMAS BITCH!""YOU GUYS WOKE ME UP! YOU WHORES!" Awww shiz, we woke up Cinnamon Buns. Thats it we're gonna die.. NOOOOO! I atleast wanted to taste Mocha's Pancakes one last time! NOOOOO! My Sunny D! My poor defenseless baby!  
"ITS TOO EARLY FOR THIS YELLING!" _Damn _son. Mocha got lungs...

Do ya feel the love? I feel the love.  
So yeah your probably mega lost right now in the world that is the Sakura Universe... Your silence means yes so, it's gonna go down like this.. (and yes i am kool enough to write mental notes. Have you not met me?)

I'm Sakura Haruno.  
My face is 5'4 ft from falling on the ground and I weigh 115 (you call me fat and you shall not procreate!)  
This world has bowed down to my awesome-ness for 18 years now, and thats not gonna be changing any time soon.  
I LOVE _LOVE_ _**LOVE **_manga and anime. It rocks my socks right off my small feet. (Which by the way do not match! Thats right HATE on it suckersss!)  
I'm a computer geek/nerd/dork whatever ya wanna call it, its still doesn't change the fact that i am Thee Awesomest Flippin Person in the Universe (in the Roxana Universe as well of course)  
Sunny D shall rule this land for many years to come and Ramen shall be its right hand muchacho.  
I state that Marshmellow Fluff(YES MARSHMELLOWS COME IN FLUFF FORM!), Curly Fries, Coka Cola, Dove Chocolate, annnnd Cookie Dough shall be highly respected Nobles and are in the side of good.  
Junkfood is my life man. Oh and if you tell me to eat healthier you can SUCK ME SIDEWAYS DAMNIT!  
Ants are icky, and clowns shall burn to the ground. I'll be going to College in the fall with the rest of my bitches (THATS RIGHT I OWN YOU ALL!) The dudes included. My goal: BOMB THE BOARD OF EDUMACATION! Haha they suck anyway. But because thats a 1 in a million chance so a docter is what i shall seek.

"OUCH MY HAIR YOU DESPICABLE PIGLET!"  
"BUNS MY FINGERRRRRS!"  
"CHERRY THATS MY EAR DAMNIT!"

"Who wants pancakes?"

"MEEEEEEE!"

Haha gotta love us man.  
For those retardo's out there who still haven't gotten the hint, I'm Cherry! Ino is the one who goes oink oink. Cinnamon Buns is TenTen and Mocha Hun is Hinata. Thats right, we hawt, dont hate..

"Dude's, school over man.. we're gonna go to College now" i say shoving a big peice of pancake in my (sexy) mouth. The girls slept over my house today. We live with our parents but we're gonna buy an apartment once we head off to college. I'm not sure what the boys might do yet..

"Cherry's right guys, we gotta plan something BIG!"  
"Buns! Your mouth is full!""So is yours Mocha!"  
"Ewwwwww! You guys disgust me!"  
"Can it Pig!"  
"Why don"t you Forehead!"  
"GUYS!"  
"Sorry Mocha got off track there but we need to do something sooooooo friggin fun, we're still gonna be remembering when we're in our damn seventies!"  
"Forehead's got a point there"  
"Hmm anybody else thinkin' what i'm thinkin'?"  
"Naww what you thinkin' Buns?"  
"Glad you asked Mocha.. 2 words.." she said smirking  
I saw the gleam in her eyes and immediatly knew what that _brilliant maniac _was planning. So i decided to take the liberty of screaming it out..

"ROAD TRIP!"


	2. Coz We're THAT Kool

**Hey guys! Well I'M bored and with nothing to do so, yeahhh you get my point :D  
DISCLAIMER! i own shit thats what i own. **

**

* * *

**

...Kissing

...In

...Cars

* * *

WHO'S GOIN' ON A ROAD TRIP! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!

"_Day-um_, look at Cherry _go_" complemented Buns.

WE FINALLY DECIDED WHAT TO DO FOR THIS SUMMAH! Sooooo, I'm dancing with my amigas.. and and and and get this… There's no music playing.. I know, coz were THAT Kool. With a capital K, coz C is fo' squares.

"Oh my Jesus! I know what would make this road trip, 10x funner !"

"Was that pork chops?"

"Buns your a bitch"

"Hehe, I know"

"Anyway, we should ask the boys to tag along."

"Ohhh myyyy godddd. The pig hatched a brain"

"_FOREHEAD_!"

"Did I ever tell you are a sexy beast?"

"Haha! I love the way you kiss ass!"

"Desperate times, call for desparate measures Pig. Its survival of the fittest… Even tho' Cinnamon Buns is the fittest…"

"HAH! Got that right!"

"Girls how are we gonna convince the guys to come on a road trip with us?"

"Well, as long as you go Mocha, Naruto will."

"BUNS!"

"Hehe, Buns got a point."

"Cherry shut it"

"We all know you and blonde haired idiot dig each other. Its kool chicky" Ino piggy trying to be smart eh?

"Pig, you're a blonde haired idiot.." I said

"I'm talking about the _OTHER_ blonde haired idio- WAIT! _HEY_!"

"Just pointing out the obvious"

"GIRLS!"

"Sorry sorry Mocha, we know we get distracted easily."

"You guys have the attention span of a Fly."

WE DO NO- Oh look! It's a fly! Haha! Heyyyy wait…..

"Mocha's right, as usual, we should call them and see what their plans are and stuff."

"I'll call Sai!" yelled the Pig. She's dating Sai… Annnnnd Sai's HAWT! As in Feirce! Then again, so is the pig… That fat fat pig…

"Fineeeee you go call your boyfriend. Mocha will call Blonde Idiot Numero Dos, Cherry will call Sasuke coz that's her man and I'll can Neji."

Kay sounds like a plan.. Wait!

"My man? Pffft we all know I've been loving that_ sexy_ piece of.. well, Sexy for years now BUT he is not my man…._yet_"

"Exactly, so go call him"

"Fine fine, no need to get physical Piggy."

"Sa-Ku-Ra FLIPPIN HARUNO!"

"Bye!"

I ran to my room and got my cell I went through my contacts and called "Jesus Numero Dos" coz well, he's like friggin Jesus! Just ya know… the broody kind.

It rang twice before he answered

"Hello?"

"What'd it do Jesus?"

"Sup Cherry"

That's right, I'm conversing with Jesus Numero Dos! And and and He calls me CHERRY! Im beasting.

"Welllllllll, what are youu, doin' for this fine summah vacation?"

"Uhhhhh I dunno. Why?"

"Coz coz coz, the whores and me ("HEY!") decided we should go on a Road trip starting here, in Miami, and diving along the coast to northern California and then come back. So waddaya say?"

"Hmm… I dunno…"

"Come on! ! Its gonna be awesome! Annnddd it'll be funner with you there!"

"Hehe fine I'll go Cherry if it makes ya happy. Who else is goi-"

(Background Voices)

"Teme, I'm going on a Road Trip with the girls! You should come too!"

"Hmm me as well…"

"Really? AWESOME! Now me and Neji are go-"

"Dickless, im going too"

"Really? Haha! Awesome!"

I giggled. "Now you know. The guys slept over?"

"Hn. Yeah. The idiots…"

"TEME! I'm offended!"

"Really Dickless, really? "

"Uhh no not really"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"Dobe"

"Who are you talking to? Is it Sakura-chan? It is isn't it!"

"Hn, yeahhh…"

"OOOOOO! PASS ME THE PHONE!"

"DOBE GET OFF ME!"

"GIMME THE PHONE?"

I started craking up "Uhhh, Sasuke…?"

"Ouch you fucking idiot….."

"Jesus Numero Dos?" i tried again

"It wasn't my fault you hit your head on the side of the couch!"

"YES IT WAS!"

"WAS NOT!"

"SASUKE _FUCKING_ UCHIHA I DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED DAMNIT!"

"Sorry sorry geez Cherry"

"_Wow_, the teme apologized to Sakura-chan…."

"Wow in indeed Dickless.."

I giggled while Sasuke told them to shut up.

"Sa_kura-Chan and Sasuke sitting in a tree, K-I-S-I_ …. How do you spelling 'Kissing' again?"

Haha! Sakura-chan like the sound of that! I burst out laughing while Sasuke growled.. I swear I heard Neji singing too!

"Cherry, imma have to call you back…"

I laughed again "Kay don't kill em Sasuke-kun"

"I'll try not to - wait you called me Sasuke-kun!"

"Uhhh… hehe Peace!"

Annnnd I hung up. Shiz I let it slip! Darn… Oh well.. time to pack coz…

**ROADDDDDDD TRIPPPPPP!**

**

* * *

**

**I have a glow in the dark stick! Its 14 inches! And and and its_ BLUE_!**

**Review! :D**


End file.
